1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and particularly to a vehicle adapted for movement in the snow. The invention relates more particularly to an improvement of this type of vehicle.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Numerous vehicles are known which are adapted to move on snow. Such conventional vehicles are commonly referred to as snow mobiles or snow machines and are typically composed of a rear support assembly equipped with a motor for activating a tread, and a steering mechanism in the front including journalled handlebars connected to one or more skis by a steering column. The vehicle described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,347 is a representative example of prior art snow machines. This type of motorized snow vehicle includes an assembly of numerous elements. These snow vehicles are thus heavy, expensive, unreliable and particularly awkward.